The Lion and His Wolf
by Arsinik
Summary: This is a story about Victor Creed and a possible love interest... It was inspired by someone close to me. Read and review please, let me know your thoughts and criticism. And yes it does say Romance, but don't worry Sabretooth is still a killer.


**The Lion and His Wolf**

_Introduction:_

_**DISCLAIMER: Sabretooth/Victor Creed and Wolfsbane/Rahne Sinclair are owned by Marvel Comics.**_

First I'd like to start off with... None of the Marvel characters are officially mine, and I'm not claiming any rights to them; I simply am writing a fan fiction. And any other characters are either my own, or I will give credit to their creators, should I have any others that are not my own. Also, this is my own twist on stories, so it doesn't follow anything in the comics or anything I've seen.

I'd also like to go ahead and note that some of the material in the fanfic that is after this introduction may contain mature situations. Some of these situations may not be suitable for children, so if you're under the age to be viewing such material, or the material makes you uncomfortable in any way, it is not my fault, take actions in your own hands and don't be reading.

_Chapter 1:_

Victor Creed was seated in the bar that wasn't far from the small apartment that he'd been renting for himself… He'd left the Brotherhood, he was on his own again, the way he preferred it the most. This bar didn't give him too much trouble; he and the owner were in a state of agreement, of sorts. Victor would leave his building in one piece, so long as they didn't bother him much, and supplied him with alcohol… Which he often didn't pay for, even if he was carrying enough cash to, Victor had taken up the job of a mercenary; He'd do nearly any job for the right amount of cash that is. Victor sat in the darker corner, the light above him had been broken out, most likely be him, he didn't like the newer patrons that entered to notice him too much. In his large digits was a bottle of whiskey, his favored alcoholic beverage…

Victor took a long drink from his bottle, sitting it back on the table and noticing how busy the tavern had become tonight. Which was a lot different than normal, he preferred it when there was hardly anyone there or just the usuals at least. Then she entered, Victor smelled her as soon as the door opened, it was one of the X-Men. Wolfsbane was her code name her real name was Rahne Sinclair... She was grown up quite a bit now, which Victor took quite a notice of, his eyes traveling along her body from his dark corner...

She hadn't noticed him on her way to the bar, seeing as Victor smelled like a brewery, he'd spilled nearly an entire bottle of whiskey on himself purposely, to keep people off his trail. Sabretooth's amber optics were focused on her at the bar, at first figuring she'd tell he was there, and shortly after commence a fight.

Rahne Sinclair made her way to the bar, tapping the counter and ordering her own glass of whiskey; she spoke in a heavy Scottish accent as she did. Rahne turned slightly on her stool as she had gotten her glass, glancing over at the pool tables and debating on whether or not she wanted to play a game... Before she had the opportunity to stand up though, one of the drunken men at the bar, put a hand on her leg, _"You got a sexy voice... I wonder if the carpet matches the drapes though..."_ He grinned somewhat at her, his hand starting to move up; his breath was filled with the smell of alcohol, obviously over inebriated.

Rahne reacted as she would with anyone who had done such to her, grabbing the man's hand with her free one, twisting it around and behind his back, the bone cracking some as his wrist already broke. She'd managed not to spill a drop of her whiskey as she did so, speaking to the man, _"Ye were askin' what now?"_

Turned out the man hadn't came alone to the bar though, he was already yelling some as he felt her increased strength break his bone with such ease, _"SHE'S A MUTANT! SHE'S A MUTANT!"_ His friends stood up quickly and attempted to grab a hold of her arms, managing to get her free from their friend, just because they had caught her slightly off guard, and spilled her drink. While she was throwing them off, also with ease, Victor had already stood up in his corner, but not reacted noticing she had it pretty much under her control. The man who she'd already humiliated and broke his wrist grabbed a knife from his side, a large hunting knife it looked like. _"I'll show you how we treat mutants..."_ he muttered as he turned around.

Victor reacted now, due to Rahne's back being turned, he leaped across his position and between her in the man with ease, standing high above the both of them at his six feet and six inch height, he weighed nearly four hundred pounds now, due to having adamantium laced skeletal structure with his last stint with the Weapon X program. _"Got a problem wit' mutants, pal?"_ came out the loud, raspy voice of Victor Creed, he hadn't arrived quick enough to catch the man before he thrusted the blade out though... So the man made his worst mistake in life, he stabbed Victor Creed instead of Rahne Sinclair, directly in his abdomen. _"Ya shouldn't'a done that..."_

Most of the patrons were already flooding out of the bar, deciding it was time to leave, the moment they had seen the huge beast of a man that was Victor Creed; Sabretooth. The usuals even decided to get out, when they had noticed the man stab Victor, they knew what was about to happen. Victor's hand flung down with his enhanced reflexes, engulfing the entire hand around the handle of the hunting knife. _"'Sides, ya don't even know how ta stab."_ Victor growled out a bit now, his nails upon his fingertips and toes extending out some, showing their razor sharp points and glistening with a hint of metallic, a smug grin was upon his features, exposing his elongated canines. _"Yer s'posed ta do it like this..." _

Victor slowly pulled the knife out of his gut, forcing the man to plunge it back in, even deeper than he had before, then twisting his wrist around some, making the blade rotate inside of him. _"If ya plan ta stab a man, at least do 'im the dignity of death." _Victor's blood was rolling out along the blade now, dripping to the floor in a small puddle. He continued to twist the blade even more, making the man's wrist rotate to an angle that it did not normally move, the bone cracking and beginning to protrude from the flesh as he cried out in agony. Victor merely kept his hand held tightly, trapping him in place during the excruciating pain, staring down into the man's eyes with his amber optics, which shimmered like the evening sun.

The sadistic smile upon Victor's visage grew even wider when he finally ripped the blade out from himself, leaning down close to the man's face as he spoke again, _"Daddy taught me one valuable lesson, 'fore he killed mom fer helpin' me..."_ He stared directly into the man's eyes now, face to face with him as he leaned down, _"Ya should never kill'a man who don't know yer name... I'm Victor Creed; Sabretooth... Pleasure to eat ya." _He cackled out in a maniacal fashion before lunging onto the man, ripping his entire hand off and jabbing the blade into the man's face, yes directly into his cheek first, making him live and feel the pain, as he cried out in a gurgling voice.

Victor continued laughing when he'd stabbed the man dropping the blade to the ground at his side, the man's hand still tightly wrapped around the handle as it was dismembered. Victor's two massive appendages rose upwards slightly, placing them on either side of the man's cranium. _"Now it's a party..."_ He laughed again as he gouged his two thumbs into the man's eye sockets, blood pouring out over his knuckles and digits, he twisted the head quickly and a sickening snap echoed through the nearly empty bar now as he broke the man's neck.

Victor growled some as he rose to his feet, turning around and gazing down at Rahne who was a bit shocked... Both that Victor Creed was there and she hadn't noticed him, and that he'd just protected her, in his own twisted way. _"Is he..."_ Victor finished for her, _"Dead as a doornail, babe." _He smirked a bit again, his eyes falling across her form and back up to her dark green eyes, his own amber optics staring into them with a glossy look, as he'd enjoyed taking the man's life away.

Rahne sniffed the air lightly, she could smell the pheromones that Victor gave off, his incredible lust after they kill... He lusted for her, but she was not going to be that easy for him. _"Thank ye... For nae lettin' him stab me." _

Victor let a faint smirk spread onto his features, _"An X-Man thankin' big, bad Victor Creed?" _Victor's smirk widened, he knew that Rahne would thank him... They were a lot more alike than she'd like to think, _"Consider it my way'a sayin' ya look good, Pup."_ Victor's eyes trailed down along her form, Rahne was wearing a pair of tight jeans, and a low cut shirt, and she'd obviously wanted to show herself off, to some extent... And Victor could smell her pheromones, the adrenaline rush she'd just went through during the fight, now mixed with fear at first, knowing how much Victor hated the X-Men, and a hint of lust... Probably just because Victor had saved her.

Rahne nearly blushed when she'd heard the compliment from Victor Creed; she knew it probably wasn't very often that he'd complimented anyone, let alone an X-Man... _"Aye, I thank de person who protected me... And thank ye, for de compliment, Victor..."_ With that she'd turned away, back to the bar, planning to get another drink before she'd noticed that the bartender was gone as well.

Victor's eyes were still upon her as he leaned his massive physique back against the bar-top counter, the smug grin still displayed across his visage while he'd been speaking, flashing a glimpse of his elongated canines. _"So, what brings ya to Victor's end'a town, Pup?"_ Victor knew him calling her pup probably annoyed or agitated her now, but that was the reason he did it.

Rahne Sinclair growled somewhat when he'd called her pup, the entire reason she was here was for similar reasoning, and most of the people at the Xavier Institute were treating her like she was still a child... And she'd even gone on more missions AS a child then they'd let her go on now. _"Dey all keep treatin' me like I'm still a child... I'm grown now, it's time dey realize dat Rahne Sinclair is a woman not a wee lass anymore."_ Her words were laced with her strong Scottish accent as she had sighed somewhat, noting she couldn't order another drink.

Victor grinned a bit reaching across the counter and placing a bottle of whiskey onto the table, pushing it in her direction, _"He won't mind, I'll pay 'im back tomorrow... I'm a regular..." _Victor leaned in a little closer to her now, before he continued speaking, _"An' if it's any consolation... I can tell yer a woman, I can definitely tell, Rahne."_ His smirk was still upon his features as he eyed her up and down once again, taking another bottle from behind the counter and popping the cap off with one of his elongated claws, sending it flipping across the tavern floor before he took a long drink.

Rahne did blush this time, she couldn't resist, not only had he complimented her yet again, but he was hitting on her... And it was the first time Victor Creed hadn't called her 'pup' he actually called her by her name... _"Thank ye, Victor..." _She began to move away from him now, though taking the bottle he'd offered to her, and making her way over to the pool table, grinning as she turned back around to face him before popping the top on her bottle of whiskey. _"Since ye ran off all de other customers, play me a game?" _She took herself a slightly long drink as well, awaiting Victor's answer.


End file.
